A Cullen Sibling War
by TeamEmmettandRosalie4eva
Summary: Once Jasper and Alice come home fighting about which gender is better,what will happen when Bella Rosalie Emmett and Edward join in the argument? It's war! Girls vs. Boys who will win all the battles?
1. The War begins!

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTERS! ALL CHARACTERS CAME FROM STEPHENIE MEYER (FROM TWILIGHT SERIES)**

**The story takes place where the Cullens and Bella are vampires HOWEVER she does not have Renesmee**

Bella POV

It was just a normal afternoon at the Cullen house. Rose and Emmett were fulfilling eachothers sexual needs... loudly, Jasper and Alice were out shopping and/or picking out Alice's outfit for the next day, and finally Edward and I were simply enjoying eachother's company. Jasper was always shopping with Alice even though he absolutely HATED it! The poor guy could never say no to his wife.

Well he can't say no, but at least he still fights with her over stupid things. They always have small fights over honestly nothing. Edward and I rarely fight cause when we do he ends up giving in to whatever i want. Rose and Emmett fight ALOT! Sometimes their fights get violent but they all ways make up and as Emmett says have Make-up sex that Edward will never experince cause he is a wimp when it comes to fighting with me. But i don't want him to fight with me.

I was watching Edward getting more pissed off at Emmett because of his thoughts. Me (being the amazing wife that i am) put me sheild up so Edward didnt have to hear Emmett's thoughts.

"He is sick! Thank you so much baby you have no idea how much that disgust me!" He said. Then gave me a small peck on the lips which i tried to keep his lips against mine. It worked and we began kissing passionately until a loud door slam came. We pulled away and saw Alice looking offended and walking quickly. Jasper followed her he looked annoyed.

"It's not a big deal Alice! Ok? Its just my opinoin!" Jasper stated. Great what were they arguing about now?

"Well its WRONG!" Alice practically yelled. They started bickering back and forth i leaned over to Edward confused.

"What are they fighting about?" I whispered

"Jasper said that girls are just dumb for wanting to go shopping all the time and never watching football then he said boys are way better than girls." I couldnt believe Jasper said that to Alice! Especially about the shopping! Rose and I always stood up for Alice like she did for us! The three of us became so close since i became a vampire and Rosalie learned to accept me. Now we are literally all Best me, being the clueless person i am decided to step in but i was so wrong...

"Jasper, would you just admit you are wrong because everyone knows that girls are WAY better than boys!" I screamed.

"Bella, don't get into this! This is between me and Alice not you!" Jasper yelled back. I had never seen him so angry before.

"Jasper don't yell at her! she was just sticking up for me because i am right!"

"Alice i wasnt evenn talking about you! Im just saying girls in general!"

"He is kinda right" Edward mumbled. Ok now i was pissed as hell at Edward.

"No he is not Edward! Are you saying your better than me cause i think we are equal!" I know i sounded like a bitch but i was annoyed.

Rosalie came down the stairs with messed up hair and in Emmett's Tshirt which was pretty big for her so it was like a short nightgown. Emmett followed in Basketball shorts and no shirt. Obviously they heard because Rosalie looked pissed at Jasper.

"Jasper! Stop yelling so damn loud when we are upstairs! Its so distracted!" She screamed. Jasper was ready for war.

"Im distracted? Wow Rose! What do you call the noises you and Emmett make then? I don't think you should be the one talking about distracted" He paused and looked at Alice. " She is the type of girl that i think i am better than not you!"

"Don't say that about her Jazz! would you just drop it!" Alice stated.

Rosalie quickly butted in, "And about this whole girls suck.. girls can do anything that boys can do! But we can do it in heels!"

"Except for Bella"

"Emmett shut up!" I said. Temper rising...Temper rising...Ok its official its war. "If you think you are so much better than us then prove it! We will beat you in any competition that does not have to do with speed cause Edward's the fastest or strength cause your the strongest!" Alice and Rosalie were at my side in an instant. Jasper Edward and Emmett were across from us. They all nodded their head in agreement.

"What are the rules?" Jasper said not taking an eye off Alice.

"Well i already said no strentgh or speed but their are more. There are punishments for each loss and an ultimate punishment for the final loser. we will all meet in the living room to keep score of how many battles each team has won. Obviously all games are Boys vs. Girls and no cheating...Emmett! Finally, we will switch choosing the games and we will flip a coin to see who chooses first. i have a quarter in my pocket and i will flip you guys can call. So heads or tails?"

Before they could think about it Emmett screamed"heads!"

I flipped it and sure enough, Heads.

"Ok what game do you want?"

Again without thinking Emmett blurted out "Dogeball!"

Oh great...


	2. Dodgeball

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own the twilight characters! Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers:)**

Alice Pov

We all went to the nearest gym that had all the equpiment. I can't see who will win yet so im so anxious. Finally we are there and we get on opposite sides of the gym to discuss how we will (hopefully) beat the boys. Bella put her sheild on us so Stupid Edward couldn't see our plan.

"OW! Emmett! The Game hasn't started yet! Idiot!" Rosalie screamed when a ball hit her in the head. Emmett's gunna get it in the game.

After a few minutes of accomplishing absolutly no strategy we began with the rules. Bella making them up of course! She always makes it fair.

"Here are the rules 1. Catch a ball thrown at you a person that is out on your team comes back in but whoever threw the ball is still going to be in to make it more interesting 2. If you hit someone above the shoulders it doesnt count as out 3. The only way to get out is to be hit below the shoulders 4. we start with all the balls in the middle and run to get them. you start on the wall. That's it"

" Bella stop taking the fun out of everything! i want to hit Rosie in the head!" Emmett joked.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head and walked towards the wall with me and Bella following. Once everyone was ready the games began as soon as Rosalie counted down.

"Ready,set, Emmett look a bird GO!" Emmett looked to where Rosalie pointed.

"Where?"

I ran as fast as i could to get a ball. Once i retreived it i hit Emmett in the back!

"Out!" i screamed.

"HEY! no fair she distracted me!" Emmett stopped to the bench like a two year old who didnt get candy.

Jasper kept his eye on me the whole time. I knew he was aiming for me be quick Alice be quick! He threw it at me but i dodged it.

"Your OUT!" I heard Edward say i looked to see who was out. It was Rosalie. OW! aw dammit! Jasper hit me!

" Jasper! these are NEW shoes you meanie butt!" Like Emmett me and Rosalie stomped to the bench hoping that Bella could somehow pull this off. We can't lose! We can't.

Bellas POV

Crap. I ran back and forth trying to distract them so they won't throw it! Don't Rose and Alice know i suck at sports! But hey i am good at causing a scene/distraction.

"BABY YOUR A FIREWORK COME ON LET YOUR COLORS BURST MAKE THEM GO UH UH UH AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE- AHHHHHH!" I sang. Edward throwing a ball at me made me stop. I didnt know what to do! Jasper threw a ball nowand... O MY GOD! he almost hit me! umm.. ummm... time for a new plan.. i got it!

"TIMEOUT TIMEOUT TIMEOUT!" i screamed. They both stared at me then Jasper spoke.

"You can't call timeout!"

"Well I just did!" I said running to my bench.

"Alice, Rose i got an idea! ok i am gonna try and catch a ball and one of you come in throw the ball let them catch it then we will catch a ball so we will have all three players in and uses are curves and Beauty to win!"

"Huh? I got the using your looks part but im lost on the rest!" Alice said

"I know what you mean i will go in first Alice come in the second time we catch a ball" Rose came to my rescue. Blond but smart.

"TIMEIN!" i said. right away edward threw a ball at me. I dodged it but when Jasper threw it i caught it! YES!

"ROSE!" she came in fast. Ithrew a weak pass to Edward he caught it and Emmett came in cursing how it took too long.

Rosalie winked at me. I knew that meant follow her lead cause its our girl code. Jasper threw a ball at her and she caught it. Alice came in. But Rosalie held the ball in her hand.

"Guys wait! It's hot in here! We just want to change real quick!" The boys nodded confused, but they still nodded. I wacthed as Rose lifted her camisole off leaving her sports bra on of course Emmett's eyes light up obiviously hoping she would take off more. Me and Alice did what Rose did and Jasper and Edward eyes watched us. We knew we had this battle in the bag. We all started playing i notcied Rose winking at Emmett and smirking at him. He was completly occupied with Rose. Alice was blowing kisses to Jasper. He was occupied too. And i was looking at Edward and giggling because of his expression. I was also trying to hide behind my hair because he loved it when i got nervous or really giggly

"GO!" Rose yelled as we all hit our husbands with a dodgeball.

We won!

"ha!" I laughed in their faces!

Emmett didnt care he just grabbed Rosalie but she escaped.

Roses POV

Emmett was mad that i got away from him.

"Sorry Babe, i have a celebration of kicking your ass to go to!" I smiled kissed his cheek and walked towards Bella and Alice added a little sway in my hips I knew that would drive Emmett crazy.

Us three girls were jumping up and down while the boys were pouting like losers. Alice spoke.

**"Girls 1 Boys 0! lets get ready for the next battle! We chose!" The boys agreed, wanting to have their revenge**

* * *

**Any ideas for battle games?**

* * *


	3. The strategy and Quiz time!

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTERS! ALL CHARACTERS CAME FROM STEPHENIE MEYER (FROM TWILIGHT SERIES)**

**The story takes place where the Cullens and Bella are vampires HOWEVER she does not have Renesmee**

Roses POV

I pushed Alice and Bella in a small closet, well actually Jasper's secret closet that he kept from Alice. Note to self- warn Jasper.

"AHHHHHHH! Im gunna kill Jasper! How could he wear these dreadful things!" Oh Alice, please shut up!

"SHHH! I need to talk to you girls! Ok so at dodgeball after our win you remember how we did the whole looks thing and afterwards i didn't let Emmett kiss me? well I have a strategy! No contact with the boys! that will kill them! NO SEX! Just wear really sexy clothes -and yes Alice you will help Bella- and flirt, kiss, touch, but NO SEX! Let's make them suffer!"

"Hell yea! Its payback for these disgusting clothes Jasper will pay!"

"ummm Rose? I don't think we should"

Bellas POV

I didn't want to do this cause wasn't this a friendly competition? Doing this will definetly start drama.. BIG drama. I knew Rose and Alice were going to do this and I probably will be sucked into this stupid thing!

"Bella, I know your new to this but each competition is SERIOUS in the Cullen family! Don't make me go back to hating you!"

"Rose, calm down! I just feel like it will start big problems between couples. I don't want drama"

"Bells, its fine really that you think that, but rose is right. Every game is serious especially since Emmett joined the family. That got Rose competitive. She got to me, I got to Jazz and he got to Edward. Eventually someones gonna get to you. Only Esme and Carlisle don't approve. But their hunting so.. this is what we do."

"Alice whats more important a stupid game our Jazz?"

Rose glared at me.

"Whats more important your life or your diginity cause i can destroy both!" She said coming closer to me, Alice had to hold her back.

"Rose! do u love Emmett? Don't torture him!"

"Why the HELL do you think i don't love Emmett! I love him but, he pushed my buttons and now we are both in this battle. Don't worry about us! Worry about not having Edward killed by the Volturi like he almost was because of you!"

A pain shot through my heart. If only i could cry.

"Rose! Stop, ok? Bella its fine you know it wasnt your fault"

"Let- Lets just ch-choose the next game" I said leaving the closet.

* * *

"We discussed it and we decided to play a trivia game about your husband/wife. Couples will be asked questions and every correct answer is a point for your gender. A member of the couple not playing well ask the questions. There is a buzzer first person in the couple playing to buzz answers if wrong the other person answers. Edward is our lie detector and Bella can't lie so shes Edward's lie detector" Alice explained.

"Hahahahah! What makes you think Rose knows more than me!" Emmett boomed.

" You dont know anything Emmett" Rose snapped.

"Its on baby!" Emmett said looking at her up and down. Pleased with her pink spaghetti strapped shirt, a push up bra underneath so he could see more of her cleavage, booty shorts,and Black pumps.

"Oh really?" She said caressing his chest teasing him. Emmett practically jumped on her but Rose moved out of the way and he fell flat on his face. Typicial Emmett.

"Ooops sorry honey" Rose put on leg over him and slowly moved the other over crossing him to walk to Alice. Emmett just watched.

Alice high fived her. Poor Emmett. I reached out my hand and pulled him up Rosalie growled seeing me giving attention to her man.

"Ok after that interesting event we need a buzzer and do NOT beep Emmett! you aren't the buzzer." Alice continued

"Dangit!" Emmett said

* * *

"Ok I am Alice your host until Bella and Edward finish their questions so first question- What is your partners favorite animal to drink?"

I buzzed in.

"Mountain Lion"

"right" Edward mumbled.

"One point for Bella! ok next question- Beside yourself who does your partner have a crush on"

I hoped no one. I buzzed in.

"No one"

"Wrong!" Rosalie yelled. That bitch is getting on my nerves

Edward looked down.

"Who is it then?"

Edward buzzed in.

"Bella has a crush on Justin Bieber!"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"HEY! im the host! Bella is that true?"

"yes! who do you have a crush on Edward!"

"This is taking forever! He has a crush on Megan Fox!" Alice squealed

I gasped! He said he hated her, he lied. Its on now!

"Ok now that we got passed that issue next question! What's your partner's biggest secret?" Alice exclaimed. Oh great I hope i already know this.

"Vampire" i said. He looked down. Oh no...

Edward answered mine. "She is still afraid of the dark spiders and Rosalie, well not rosalie as much."

"True. Whats yours Edward?"

"Bella! your scared of me!" Rosalie was shocked.

"Not anymore"

"Oh ok then"

Emmett butted in. "Eddie, i think you should tell her"

"I think you should find a brain and stop thinking about Rosalie!"

"How did you know i was thinking about her!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Emmett, honey, Edward is a mind reader."

"Since when?"

Rose placed her hand on his inner thigh. "It's a good thing your hot, muscular, and sexy."

Jasper found his voice and finally spoke. "Edward tell Bella before i do!"

"Fine! Damn you Jasper! Bella when you started to hang out with Jacob Black more than me I got jealous and tried to, tried to...kill him"

I was shocked hurt and pissed at the same time I slapped him accross the face and ran upstairs. No wonder Jake stopped talking to me besides the fact of my fangs. Jake was there for me thanks alot Edward!


	4. Quiz Time Part 2 and Bellas revenge?

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTERS! ALL CHARACTERS CAME FROM STEPHENIE MEYER (FROM TWILIGHT SERIES)**

**The story takes place where the Cullens and Bella are vampires HOWEVER she does not have Renesmee**

Alices POV

I looked at Edward. I knew he did this cause he was guilty of it and told everyone except for Bella.

"Alice, we should go make sure she is ok." Rose said. I nodded and we went upstairs to see Bella crying with no tears.

"Bella, Are you ok?" She looked at Rose and simply said.

"Im ready for the revenge. I want to do your plan Rose. I need to do your plan." Rose nodded.

"Lets get you dressed! Alice we gunna need to borrow your clothes or mine." We picked out a purple halter top, black shorts as tight as spandex, and black converse. We knew Bella would fall in high heels.

Bella changed and Rose and I went downstairs.

I smiled at Edward blocking my thoughts.

Bella came downstairs after a few minutes. Edwards jaw dropped to the floor.

Bella walked up to Edward smiling. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." She was good! She didnt give Edward any attention.

"Ok next couple Edward won that round so one point for the boys. Rose and Emmett your up so I can still be the host!"

They stood ready to play. That's my que to start.

"Ok whats your partner's most prized possesion?"

Rose buzzed in. "Xbox"

Edward shook his head. "wrong"

Rose was shocked.

"WHAT IS IT THEN! I hid all of his over video game consoles! Emmett did you find them?"

I giggled. "Rose, his most prize possesion is you!"

Rose would have blushed if she could. "It is?"

Emmett grinned. "Yup. Your my angel. My precious angel. And your all mine."

Rose kissed Emmett and smiled she was still shocked that it wasn't his game console but she was so happy.

"Rose! Emmett! Next question so cut it out love birds! Ok what is your partner's favorite activity with you. NOT including sex."

They both didnt buzz in both thinking. Finally Rose buzzed in.

"When we go on our camping trips together just the two of us."

"Yup. That is probably my favorite time with Rosie cause it's relaxing to be just with her and only her! And a little bit of that is so i won't have to hear Edward yell at me for picturing Rose in a little red br-"

"YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!" Edward roared obviously seeing Rose in a little red something.

"See it happens like everyday."

"Ok last question! What positive things does your partner have to say about Alice?"

Emmett buzzed in. "Alice read the real question!"

"Fine,fine,fine! Who is your partner's favorite sibling?"

Emmett buzzed in again. "can you please say the real question!"

"That is the real question!"

"Oh"

Rose buzzed in. "Jasper"

"HEY! Emmett's favorite IS Jasper why not me!"

"Because Eddie you won't let me see Rose in a tight black lea-"

"OK OK STOP! I GET YOUR POINT!"

YES! Rose won that means me and Jasper are the last ones to play. Bella took over the host job while Rose kissed Emmett. I was watching to make sure she didn't go upsatirs. That would ruin our strategy.

"Ok! What's your partner's favorite hobby?"

I was about to buzz in but Jazz beat me.

"Shopping."

Edward nodded. CRAP! He has a point.

"Next question. What does is your partner's favorite nickname to call you"

I buzzed in though i had no idea.

"Um i don't know if this counts but just Darlin since he is from the south. He doesn't normally use to many nicknames."

"Well that's right if it counts-"

"IT DOES!" Bella screamed at Edward. Wow she was mad!

"Jazz, calm." I said. Jazz calmed her down.

"Thanks. Ok last one, What is your partner scared of."

Jazz buzzed in. Uh-Oh. We have an open relationship so no doubt he knows it.

"Snakes and losing a family member in the Cullen family."

I nodded. I lost!

The boys all looked at us.

"WE WIN!" They screamed. Jazz put an arm around me when he felt my guilt for losing it for my team.

"Its ok its one game, Darlin" He winked at me and i laughed. I can never be mad at Jazz. My Jazz.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!**


	5. Convincing Emmett

**I KNOW I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER!:D**

* * *

The Next Day

Emmett's POV

Damn. This whole battle of the sexes is really getting on my nerves! Rose won't have sex with me! What the hell! I know it's only been one day but still, I have needs. Well, hopefully it will end soon but it's the boys' turn to pick the game. So we all talked it out and decided on nothing.

"Why can't we have a piano playing contest?" Edward suggested. No way that idea is so stupid!

"Because Emmett can barely go 3 seconds on a piano before he breaks it." Jasper replied. Haha it's true! Pianos are boring.

"Why don't we play a masculine (sp?) game so they will lose?" That was my genius idea! Jasper seemed to like it.

"True. For once Emmett has a good idea!"

Of course Edward was the one to be a baby and start freaking out about Bella, even though she's a vampire now.

"No Bella will get hurt!"

"Well to bad! It's 2 against 3 so were playing football!"

Alice's POV

The girls were all listening to the boys trying to decide the game. When they decided football we knew we had no chance. Time to work so magic on them. Who would be easiest to trick...Emmett!

"Rose! Go do your stuff and get Emmett to change the game!" I pushed her into the room they were discussing in. I quickly shut the door.

Rose's POV

I was shoved into the room with the boys. They all looked at me. Then before I could speak freakin Edward started being a jerk.

"Get the hell out!"

"No!"

"Rosalie leave! No one wants YOU here!"

"Wow, someone hasn't gotten laid in a while." Emmett and Jasper started laughing at that until Edward glared at them.

"Leave now!"

"Why? I don't have to listen to you!"

"Fine! Then we will leave! Come on guys!" Edward stood up and walked out of the room. Jazz stood up also and left. However when Emmett stood up I quickly pushed him back down.

"I don't want you leave." I smirked at him then straddled his lap. I started playing with the buttons on his shirt. "I want to talk to you."

"About?" He was getting turned on. I could feel him getting hard.

"About this whole battle between the boys and the girls. It's your turn to pick you know."

"I know. But your not going to know."

I knew I would have to do more to get him to change the game. I kissed his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Please?" I whispered in his ear.

He moaned and tried to kiss me. I moved away. He started to pout. "Rosieeeee! Please! We didn't do it last night!"

"Tell me what game you chose."

"Rose! Please." He made a puppy dog face. Oh God. He knows I can't to resist that! I gave him a peck on his lips and then looked at him.

"There's your kiss." Of course he whined more.

"Fine! We are playing football." I acted suprised even though I already knew the game.

"Emmie! You know we can't beat you at that. Why can't you change it to something more fair! For me?"

"Not until you know what happens." He kissed me and tried to take off my shirt. It was so hard to even consider stopping him but I knew I had too. I got a text from Alice and quickly read it. It said "You can have sex with him just once! As long as he changes the game. But just ONCE!"

"Baby, we do you have your phone out?"

"Because I got bored and decided to text someone since I am not having sex with you unless you changhe the game to something I want!"

"Fine! I will change the game! What do you want it to be." The wheels in my head started turning. I had an idea. I guaranteed win.

"How about a car race?" I knew this sounded fair but of course it won't be. I can fix their cars to go slow. I am a genius!

"Fine. When you ask I will say car race. Now can we continue?" I kissed him and started adding tongue. He grabbed my ass quickly and lifted me up not breaking the kiss. He went up the stairs and pushed me against the wall. God I missed him so much. Next he pulled me into our room. [use your imagination]

* * *

SORRY IT'S SHORT!


	6. Car Race and Rose's MAJOR injury

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**DISCLAIMER- STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS CHARACTERS AND TWILIGHT ! I THINK I SPELLED HER NAME WRONG O_o**

* * *

Rose's Pov

It was the next day and after my interesting night with Emmett I was certain he would say car race. I snuck into the garage earlier this morning while he was playing Xbox so I could fix their cars. I made the boy's vehicles go only to 20mph and ours go 145mph. There wasn't I doubt in my mind that we would win. Shit I forgot Edward reads minds! Wait he is with Bella so he probably didn't hear. An hour later we all met in the living room.

"So gentlemen. What's the next game?" Alice chirped.

"We have all decided on playing fo-"

"Racing our cars!" Yes! Emmett did his job. I smirked at him and he smiled back. Edward was absouletly furious.

"NO! We didn't agree to that!"

"Well too bad! He said it first so a car race is what we are doing!" Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Edward realizied that Emmett might have cost them the victory and lounged for his throat.

He got his hands on my husband. He tried to go for his neck but in the process he tore the collar of his shirt down and stopped. He then looked at me.

"You did this! You seduced him into saying what you wanted! You cheated !"

"Calm down Edward! Why the hell would you think that? I didn't do a thing!"

He pointed to a hickey on Emmett's neck. Shit! He caught me. Emmett just chuckled and quickly covered for me.

"Oh come on Eddie! Don't be mad at Rosie! Am I not allowed to be intimate with my hot wife? Just because your sexually frustrated doesn't mean I did something!"

"Jazz calm him down." Alice whispered. Next thing I knew Edward slowly sat down in his seat.

"Alright we will have a car race."

Emmett's POV

We all were in our cars at the track. Man Rose looked sexy in her red convertible. I always wanted to do it in her car cause it was pretty damn sexy but she was too scared her "baby" would get hurt. Women.

"Let Alice count it off cause she is fair." Jasper stated then smiled at his wife. I'm sure he only did that to get in her pants.

"Aww thanks Jazzy! 1...2...3 GO!" She yelled. I saw Rose Alice and Bella speed off. I pounded on the gas pedal but it would only go to 20! I looked to my left and right and saw Edward and Jasper having the same problem.

"Dammit! I can hear what Rose is thinking! She rigged the damn cars! Way to go Emmett! She is also saying how thankful she is that she was able to convince you into saying this damn game! I knew it!" Edward got out of his car and mumbled to himself in the woods.

Jasper seemed pretty mad too.

"God Emmett! Why are you so stupid! We could have crushed them in football! Your so weak! Your like putty in her hands! Grow some damn balls and say no once!"

It hit me there. Rose lied to me. She caused Jasper to call me stupid. Jasper never did that. He was the only one in the family who never called me that. I didn't give a shit what Edward thought. But Jasper. He was my favorite, besides Rose, in the house. I was pissed. Beyond pissed. All of my anger at Rose. When I get angry something always goes wrong. I can't control it. I rarely get upset but this. This was different my wife used me and my friend hates me. I jumped out of the car slammed my door and sprinted to the finish line. I could see them celbrating the victory. Hear them laughing at how easy it was to trick me. My anger was building. Rose was in sight and all I could think about is screaming at her.

I felt an urge to stop and I knew it was Jasper. Edward probably told him what I was thinking. I could hear them yelling "Emmett don't!" and "It's just a game!" But I didn't care. She lied. She used me. She stabbed me in the back. The love of my life. I approached her and she turned. My eyes were deep red and her face turned blank she knew I was mad.

"Hey Em. What's a matter baby?" She said nervously while placing a hand on my shoulder. I forcefully pushed her hand off.

"YOU TRICKED ME! YOU USED ME! YOU LIED! YOU MADE ME LOOK STUPID!"She slowly stepped back but I kept moving towards her.

"I'm sorry Em."

"Sorry! Is that a joke! You and this damn car! All of the cars! You made me look stupid!" I pounded my fist into her convertible. Making a rather large dent.

"My car!" She screamed. Now she was mad as well.

"Don't act like the victim Rose!"

"It's just a game Emmett! You ruined my car!" She ran by her car and held on to it. Trying to protect it. Yeah right. I went to the door and placed my hand on it.

"You wanna know what I think of this car!" I ripped the door out and threw it towards the trres.

Jasper and Edward arrived. Alice face went blank having a vision probably. She suddenly had fear on her face and spoke.

"Emmett stop! Please! Trust me the outcome is not worth it!" Edward must have read her mind cause he suddenly tried to restrain me. I felt Jasper's powers work stronger on me. Not strong enough. I shrugged Edward off and continued tearing the car apart. Throwing pieces everywhere.

Rose's POV

Why was he acting like this? He was overreacting! Yeah I did something wrong but nothing this bad. Watching my beautiful car being torn apart I sat in the seats hoping he wouldn't do more I clung to the wheel pleading him to stop.

"Em stop! Please It's not that big of a deal! Please!"

"You made the one person who never said something mean to me call me stupid. I trusted you. You turned your back on me! You just used me like a piece of meat!"

I saw the rage in his eyes as I felt my car being lifted. I heard Alice scream.

"ROSE GET OUT!" I saw her try to stop Emmett. Before I had time to move I felt the car being thrown. I flew out of my car. Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain hit my head. I saw I had hiut a large rock. I was already feeling light headed. Even though I am a vampire, it still hurt like hell. I sat up but then saw the hood of my damaged car coming towards me. It hit me in the head and knocked me back on the rock. Next thing I saw was black.

Emmett's POV

"NOOOOO!" Alice screamed. I calmed down thanks to Jasper and then thought. What had I done? What was Alice's vision? I felt her hit me.

"What happened to her!" I exclaimed I was worried now. Why did I get so mad! It's just again! I said such mean things to her! I can't believe I got that mad! I am a terrible husband. What happened to my beautiful Rosie?

"She hit her head on a rock then the car hit her head and made her slam her head back onto the rock! I saw her skin start to form cracks! You know what that means Emmett!" She fell to her knees in fear of losing her sister. Cracks on skin for a vampire means at the risk of dying. No more angry Emmett. I was in panic mode. What have I done was all I could think of.

"ROSE!" I sprinted to find her car. I finally saw it and picked it up. Alice was right her face was cracking.

"No no no no!" I screamed. I lifted my wife and ran to find Carlisle. I saw him and screamed his name. He saw Rose and ran over. I explained what happened and he took Rose out of my hands and into his office. He told me she would be okay but I better be careful and he grounded my from my xbox. Dangit! I knew he was mad at me. Wasn't everyone? Even I hated myself. Why do I have to be so angry sometimes! This was all my fault.

I knew Carlisle was still worried cause Rose was his first daughter. I couldn't hear anything. I felt like dying inside. I f I could cry I would. Yeah sometimes our fights get violent but never once have our skins cracked. Well maybe I should say my skin because she was the one who normally gets violent. Like I said, I rarely get this angry! And if I do it is at Edward. I get mad at Rose a lot but not pissed. But that's just how we are. I loved her for that and I never wanted this to happen again.

Alice appeared at my side. She placed a hand on my shoulder. She knew I felt bad and I regreted everything I did.

"She's going to be okay. I saw it."

"Doesn't change what I did. I never get that angry. At least not with Rose. We fight a lot but I never wanted her to be injuried this bad...because of me." I stared at her in her eyes. " I love her so much Alice. I just wish it was me not her that would be swuffering right now. I feel so terrible."

"I know you do. But she understands that she messed up. She knows you didn't mean too."

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at her.

"But we still won!"

"Deal."

**Next chapter will be Rose and Emmett talking and the game picking for the next competition!**


	7. Emmett's lecture and The final winner

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT IS SO LONG SINCE I UPLOADED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS. IT IS ALL FROM STEPHENIE MEYER'S TWILIGHT SAGA**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I waited for an hour outside of Carlisle's office sitting against the door. Everyone else was acting as if nothing happened. I leaned my head on the door watching the others. Bella and Edward were talking about how Edward attempted to kill Jacob. Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen. Esme was with Carlisle in his office working on Rose. I stood up when I heard Carlisle walking towards the door. He opened it and glared at me. Here comes the lecture.

"Emmett Cullen, kitchen! Now!" He pointed to the kitchen. I walked into it and saw Jasper and Alice stop whatever they were doing and looked at us. Carlisle spoke slowly trying to hold his anger until the left.

"Please go upstairs in your rooms while I speak to your brother." Alice nodded and took Jasper's hand as she lead him out. Then Carlisle looked at me. I sat on the counter and waited for his rage to come.

"How could you be so irresponsible! You could have killed her!"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. I was angry."

"You better learn how to control your anger Emmett."

"I know. Is she ok?"

"She is fine. But you are grounded. If you ever put her or anyone in this family in danger again, You will be in a lot more trouble! You had your mother and I worried sick!" I tuned out everything after that. All I cared about was seeing her. I do know that he was yelling about our relationship and all the fights we had. And he knows about the boys vs. girls competition. He yelled for that too. When he finally ended I was able to see Rose. I saw her wide awake sitting in a chair. Esme left glaring at me as well. I am glad I don't have to hear her lecture right now. It would've been a lot worse then Carlisle's.

Rose looked at me. She was emotionless. She didn't even look angry or sad. I ran to her, picked her up and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around my neck to let me know she was okay.

"I'm so sorry Rosie." I whispered in her ear. I let her down but held her waist.

"It's okay Emmett. I used you for my own good. I understand why you were upset. I'm sorry Jasper said those things too you"

"Baby don't you worry about that. I love you and I promise that will never ever happen again."

She kissed me. It was the best kiss in a while. I was so happy she was okay.

"I love you too Em." I picked her up and carried her upstairs. She giggled and knew where I was going. I smiled and kissed her cheek as I shut our bedroom door.

* * *

Alice's POV

The next day we all sat in the living room. Carlisle and Esme are making us end the competition after what happened to Rose. They went hunting so we decided to figure out who won. Jasper spoke.

"Alright well you girls won dodgeball, and the race and we won quiz so I guess you guys won."

I cheered with Bella. Rosalie sat on the couch with her head down.

"Rose we won come celebrate!"

"We didn't win." I stared at her.

"What do you mean of course we did."

"No. We cheated at the race. I fixed the cars and thats why we won. It isn't fair to say we won." Edward looked at her strangely.

"But if we don't count the race it's a tie. We all know you cheated. We just counted it as strategy."

"But in the original rules we said no cheating." What was she doing? We should be celebratintg!

"Guys this competition is tearing us tied cause the last race I cheated. Therefore we are all equals. There isn't one supreme gender or group." Emmett sat next to her.

"She's right it is tearing us apart."

"Of course I am right. We all have fought with our spouse and our team. It's not worth it. Let's just call it a tie." We all agreed. I did miss Jasper. I kissed him as soon as we said it was over. Oh how I missed his kisses.

I guess at the end of the day our family is way more important then a silly competition.

* * *

**THE END I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER STORY THOUGH:) I JUST GOT WRITER'S BLOCK WITH THIS ONE:)**


End file.
